


Violated Trust

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Violated Trust [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Hurt No Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Torture, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Flaming Red OraclePWP! Innocent Frodo is violated by someone he trusts dearly--Aragorn!
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins
Series: Violated Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904110
Kudos: 7
Collections: Least Expected





	Violated Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters because I'm not Tolkien! So please no suing, thank you.
> 
> Feedback: NO FLAMES PLEASE! Remember, this is an NCS "NC-17" fic, read it at your own risk! Thank you.
> 
> Story Notes: Keep in mind, this is just a juicy little rape-fic taking place at an inn in an anonymous town. We all know that Aragorn is a great guy--I love him, too. But let's face it, Frodo is just too damn cute for his own good! So I decided to write the first-ever (at least that I know of) Aragorn/Frodo rape-fic. Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later, so just enjoy!

Frodo felt glad to finally be able to relax and get some proper rest in a decent surrounding. At last, he was able to enjoy the comforts of a clean, quiet room.

The room he was occupying was small, but cozy. Its accommodations were simple, yet practical. It had the basics: a square-shaped, wooden table with chairs set in a corner; a few candles scattered throughout the room; a plain rug; and a decent-sized bed (which interested the hobbit the most).

Frodo yawned and stretched, feeling the tense muscles in his body loosen. He then removed his green cloak and slowly unbuttoned his dark-brown vest. Dressed only in his white blouse and short breeches, he walked over to the bed and crawled on top of it. Drawing back the quilted blankets, he snuggled in and pulled the warm covers over his small body. Just as he was about to lay his weary upon the soft, feathered pillow, he heard a faint knock at the door. "Yes? Who is it?" he asked.

After a moment of silence, there came a reply. "It's me, Frodo...it's Aragorn."

"Aragorn?"

"Yes...can I come in?"

"Well, certainly, of course," Frodo answered. "Please, come in."

The door slowly creaked open and Aragorn quietly entered the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Disturbing me? Don't be silly," Frodo chuckled. "I was just getting ready for bed, but I'm always in the mood for good company. Where are the others?"

"Asleep," Aragorn replied. "We've had quite a busy day."

"Yes, I know," said Frodo, yawning. "I'm a little exhausted myself, I can't wait to get some rest. This bed is wonderful, it feels like you're lying on a soft cloud."

"Really?" Aragorn walked over to the bed and sat down next to Frodo. "It does seem very comfortable."

"It reminds me so much of home. I'm glad we decided to stay the night at an inn, I was getting so tired of sleeping on the cold, hard ground."

Aragorn laughed. "Me, too. This sure beats listening to the wolves howl."

Frodo giggled, smiling up at the handsome man with bright, blue eyes.

Aragorn stared into the hobbit's wide eyes with fascination. The halfling had the most beautiful and remarkable blue eyes the ranger had ever seen. His pupils were the color of sweet, summer skies. His round face was like that of a young, innocent child; his dark hair soft and curly. He reminded Aragorn of an adorable puppet or doll--so tiny and charming. The mortal man could not help but find the hobbit irresistable; a fact which sometimes made him feel rather awkward. A heavy wave of guilt swept over him, every time he found little Frodo too tempting for his own good. Aragorn knew that his growing desire for the halfling was--needless to say--unnatural. His abnormal feelings greatly disturbed him...yet, they were feelings he could not deny. "Frodo? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Aragorn," Frodo replied politely. "What is it?"

Aragorn sat closer to the hobbit. "Frodo," he began, "how...how do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about you?" Frodo inquired. His heart fluttered like a wild butterfly in his chest. "Well...I...I'm very fond of you, Aragorn," he answered nervously; his cheeks blushing rosy-red.

"Good," replied Aragorn, smiling broadly. "I'm glad to hear it, because I'm very fond of you, too." He stared at the halfling, amazed at how such a small creature could be so beautiful...so tempting. There was something about Frodo that heated Aragorn's blood, something that stirred a deep passion within him--that not even Arwen could create. He gently reached out and ran his fingers through the hobbit's soft, silky curls.

Frodo's heart skipped a beat. Tiny goose-bumps tingled his flesh all over, his body quivered. He could not believe that Aragorn was actually touching him--running his fingers through his hair! It was enough to take his breath away.

Aragorn removed his fingers from Frodo's dark hair and began caressing the hobbit's right cheek with the palm of his hand.

The ranger's gentle touch felt wonderful against Frodo's smooth skin. Warmth rose to his cheeks, as he flushed furiously. "A--Aragorn?" he squeaked timidly.

"Shh, don't speak," hushed Aragorn. His right forefinger outlined the shape of Frodo's delicate mouth, then lightly brushed over the hobbit's soft lips.

Frodo was speechless, he could not believe what was happening! Swallowing hard, he squeezed his feathered eyelashes shut and savored in the passionate moment.

"Frodo," Aragorn spoke softly, "there's something I have to tell you...something important."

"What is it?"

Aragorn felt hesitate to confess his true feelings and desires to the blue-eyed hobbit, but knew he had to get it off his chest. Gently, he grabbed Frodo's tiny hand and held it firmly. "Frodo..." he began reluctantly "...I--I've wanted you for the longest time."

"You have?"

Aragorn placed his warm hand on the hobbit's bare leg. "Oh, yes, Frodo," he answered. "I've wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you back at the Prancing Pony." Seductively, he ran his hand up Frodo's small leg. "I want to be with you, Frodo," he continued; pressing his hand firmer against the hobbit's flesh. "Not just as a friend, like the other members of the Fellowship, but as something much more. I...I want to love you."

Frodo stared at the man with widened eyes. "You want to l--love me?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes--not in a brotherly fashion like dear Sam--but with the kind of love shared between two people who have feelings for one another." He gently drew Frodo's face close to his; their noses almost touching. "As a lover."

Frodo trembled, as he felt the man's strong lips press against his! Locked in a powerful kiss, their slick tongues explored the warm, wet caverns of each other's mouth. Frodo shut his eyes and eagerly tasted Aragorn's sweetness. He had never been kissed before, and found the new experience exhilarating.

Aragorn broke the kiss. Passion finally erupted inside him like a massive volcano. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed with a raging flood of emotions. His desires became more urgent--almost desperate! There was just something about the hobbit that made the mortal man want him...something that unleashed a hungry demon. Was it his bright, blue eyes? His delicate features? Or was it simply his wonderful, childlike innocence? Aragorn could not tell for certain, but he knew that the handsome hobbit held some sort of undeniable power over him. He had to satisfy his uncontrollable desires once and for all! Without warning, he seized the waistline of Frodo's breeches and began pulling them down.

Aragorn's crude actions alarmed Frodo. It seemed as though the situation had taken an unexpected turn--one that suddenly made Frodo feel very uncomfortable. "A--Aragorn! What are you doing?" he gasped. Kissing was one thing, but this was going too far!

"I'm sorry, Frodo, but I must have you now! Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise."

"Aragorn, stop! Please!" Frodo squealed; desperately trying to hold onto his clothing.

Blinded by insatiable lust, Aragorn ignored Frodo's frightened pleas. He pulled off the hobbit's chestnut-brown breeches completely and tossed them to the floor. He took a moment to stare at the exposed halfling's naked flesh.

Frodo's penis was small, but thick. The foreskin was a pale shade of rosy-pink. High above it was a nest of dark, fuzzy pubic curls. In spite of its petite size, it was no less appealing.

Aragorn was greatly aroused by the sight of the halfling's delicious cock, it filled him with more desire than ever! He could feel his own powerful erection growing more intense by the minute. Unable to hold back any longer, he quickly removed his tight pants--releasing his engorged, red cock from its prison. The tip of his member was moist and ready. He smeared the milky fluid all over his throbbing organ for lubrication, then turned Frodo over onto his stomach.

Frodo's eyes bulged with shock. He could not believe what was happening! Although he felt equally attracted to the striking man, the situation was out of control. Feelings or no feelings, he knew what the ranger was doing to him was wrong. And he also knew what was going to happen next! "ARAGORN! ARAGORN--PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" he panicked. He tried to cover his bare buttocks with his hands, but Aragorn merely brushed them away.

Aragorn began lightly massaging the hobbit's buttocks, then gently pried the tender cheeks apart--exposing Frodo's tiny anal hole. He could tell immediately that the hobbit was a virgin; which did not surprise him in the least. He had always suspected that Frodo was a virgin, for he was far too innocent and naive not to be. "Shh, just lay still and relax, Frodo," he ordered calmly. "Don't fight it and it'll be a lot easier for both of us."

Frodo whimpered like a frightened child. He felt so ashamed and dirty, but there was nothing he could do. He could not defend himself against the human, because he was not strong enough. Yet, he was also too afraid to call for help, because that would mean that the others would have to see him in his disgraceful state--and he would much rather die, than allow Sam to witness his crude violation! All he could do was suffer in silence and pray that the nightmare would be over soon.

Without further warning, Aragorn pressed the hardened head of his swollen cock against the tight entrance of Frodo's anus and penetrated into him with a mighty thrust!

Frodo cried out in excruciating pain, as he felt the man's burning organ force its way deep into his fragile body! It felt as though his insides were being brutally torn apart! He bit down hard on his bottom lip (drawing blood) and dug his fingernails deep into the quilted covers. "AHHH--ARAGORN! STOP! PLEASE STOP--YOU'RE HURTING ME!" he screamed; with tears of agony flooding down his pale cheeks.

Aragorn was consumed with pure ecstasy. Animal lust had enraptured him, almost to the point of being unaware of Frodo's suffering. Harder and harder, he thrust inside the helpless hobbit, delighting in the sweet pleasure of the tight heat. Over and over again, he pulled out and pushed in with a steady rhythm--each satisfying thrust better than the first. Finally, he exploded with an incredible orgasm, ejaculating his hot seed into Frodo's ravished body. Panting for breath, the ranger pulled up his pants and wiped the sweat from his oily brow.

Frodo remained perfectly still, barely conscious. His whole body throbbed with unspeakable pain. Warm blood leaked from inside his bruised inner thighs; dribbling down both his legs. Bitter tears soaked his feathered pillow. How could Aragorn have done this to him? How could the man, who had sworn to protect him to the very end, have hurt him so badly?

When Aragorn finally realized the terrible crime he had committed, he panicked. "Frodo! Frodo! Are you all right?" He turned the injured halfling over onto his back. "Frodo! Say something!"

"A--Aragorn...why...why d--did you hurt me?" Frodo mumbled weakly; still trembling.

A sudden rush of guilt swept over Aragorn like a tidal wave. How could he have been do damn wicked and selfish to the one he treasured the most? "Oh no--Frodo! What have I done?" He carefully lifted the hobbit and cradled him soothingly in his arms. "What have I done? I am such a monster!" Tears of shame and regret streamed down his face. "Please forgive me, Frodo! I--I never meant to hurt you, I swear it!" He gently laid Frodo back down and pulled the blankets over him. "Please believe me, Frodo, I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Devoured with guilt, he quietly turned and left the room--unable to stay a minute longer. The ranger knew in his anguished heart, he could never forgive himself for harming his beloved friend...not as long as he lived.

Nor could Frodo.


End file.
